


Crumble Cake

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Sated Sundays on the 1_million_words comm on LJ. Steve, Danny and a bedtime snackument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumble Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



“What in the _hell_ are you doing?”

“What in the hell does it look like I’m doing? I’m having a snack before we hit the lights.”

“In our bed?”

“Uh, _my_ bed, thank you. That you sleep in sometimes.”

“Not _sometimes_ , most times. You’re gonna get crumbs in _our_ bed. Do you have to eat it here? You don’t even eat sweets and now you suddenly feel compelled to start by eating them _here_ instead of the _kitchen table_ , perhaps? The kitchen table that’s expressly made for that purpose?”

“Not gonna get crumbs on the bed.”

“Holy, hell, it’s _crumble cake_. So yes, you absolutely will.”

“Look, I have a treat maybe once a month and when I do…I don’t know, it tastes better in bed.”

“That’s absurd. I’ll bet you also erroneously believe kitchen sink water tastes better than bathroom sink water, too?”

“I’d say it does, yes. Significantly better.”

“It does NOT. Same pipes, same supply, filtration, etcetera, etcetera… it TASTES the SAME.”

“Et cetera? Really? Ipso facto you’re right I’m wrong and now I’m not even allowed to eat blueberry crumble cake in my own bed? Why not?”

“Because crumbs are tiny and they get… everywhere. Then, they itch. I’ll be waking up at three a.m. scratching and if I do I’m waking you up, too.”

“There are many people who would be perfectly happy to let me get crumbs on their sheets. Just saying.”

“Yeah, well, they’re slobs with hides as thick as horses. Is that what you want to wake up to? Why are you laughing?”

“That was a funny image. Can I point out it’s half gone and the bed is crumb free? There is a zero percent chance that…”

“Zero percent. Really? You’re willing to be held to a number that ridiculous given the particular snack and the late hour and….”

“What are you doing?”

“I’d say it’s obvious what I’m doing, I’m pulling off your shorts. Objections?”

“Only that I’m still eating. Oh, shit, _shit_ don’t… _bite_ … I’m very sensitive there.”

“No kidding.”

“Unnnngh.. oh, your _mouth_ …oh, hell it should be licensed. There should be periodic checks and a waiting period…. _mmmmm_ … yeah, yes….oh….ahhhHHHHHH. Fuck, …. _fuck_ me. So good.”

~*~

“There are crumbs in my hair. Where you tugged at it, caveman.”

“And yet, despite your best effort to mess me up, there are no crumbs on the bed. My record remains perfect. Can I also point out the plate never left my hand?”

“Put it down.”

“What?”

“Put it on the nightstand and turn over.”

“Is that how you ask to have your way with me?”

“My _way_ with you? Suddenly mister ‘heywakeupiamhorny’ is a delicate flower.’

“Did you just slap me there? Really?”

“Yeah. It means ‘up, please,’ as in tuck those knees some more and…. oh… _wow_. Talk about things that should be licensed.”

“Like?”

“Your back, those arms, that ass. All of it. So, so… yeaahhh…”

“It’s not a fishing hole, buddy, c’mon…”

“Did you just _twerk_ at me?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking abo _uuuuu_ t… oh, ahhh…son of a….”

~*~

“Why would it taste better in bed?”

“Huh?”

“Are you awake?”

“Yeah.”

“Turn over. Come here, tell me please… why would it actually taste better in bed to you?”

“’Cause for a lot of my life I had no privacy. No room of my own. Had to stick to a fuck-ton of rules, a list longer than your arm. So now….”

“…..”

“Danny?”

“I love you, Steven. Even when I’m bitching at you about the crumbs. Or you tugging on my hair. Or the way you drive, or….”

“Love you, too, D. ‘Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to Kaige 'cause her kind email tonight made me forge forward and write it, and because she loves carguments in any form. And porn. Ha. :)


End file.
